Talk:Old Friend From Britain
u put in alot more!! Why yes, yes, I did. LOVE YA! I feel bad for Emily :(-meerkatgirl Awwwwww thanks sooo much guys! I really appreciate all the support! :D this means sooo much! ~Disneygirl :Woo! Wonderful story. Ever consider putting it on FanFiction? I'd be the first to review. ;) -Kittyfire 01:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't know...Ive been thinking about it..Im not sure what people would say...HEy would you like to put it on for me?? ~Disneygirl Cool story :D! BROVO! I can't wait until you post the rest of it. My only editing tip is to check your capitalizations. Either way, GREAT STORY!--Platypuslover11 06:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! That means alot! Ill get more soon! :) ~Disneygirl94 It's the best story ever. Very creative. I showed it to my friend and she said that they should make it into an episode it was so great.Glitter Star 05:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Glitter Star i thought i was gonna stay for a few months!!!--Ciao!~ EGK 01:11, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah well sorry I changed it! XD but you will stay there in the next one!!! if there is one!................:) so sorry about the bummer!! ~Disneygirl wait- of course i'll forget her? :I never got around to saying this when i first read it, but, AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 03:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I thought the plot for this story was great. Emily was really sweet, and she and Ferb seem to do well together. A few things, though-- at times they seemed a little over-the-top (mostly I'm thinking of crying), in flashbacks switched in and out of present tense, and sometimes you lost characterization. Don't be mad at me because I'm not trying to be mean! Please no hate mail! I just want to help you improve this story so that it can be even more of the bomb than it already is. :) Thank you for your help. I appericate that. I wrote this a while ago when I was younger, so I didn't know at the time.I fixed the flashbacks, and many other things. If you would like to check it out and give me your opinion! thanks! Disneygirl94 23:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC)Disneygirl94 16:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Anna Fletcher nice job!!! that was really good!!! Disneygirl, I know u already know this, but i LOVE this story.......! ^.^ 21:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) AAAAHHHH!!!!!! I just found Wikia last month and when I would read fanfiction, I would here about this 'Emily', and when I finally find the page, the story's not all there! PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE I CAN READ THE FULL THING, OR PLEASE POST IT!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY WANT TO READ IT!!!!!!!!!! ~Really Big Hat~ Awesome episode I loved this episode. I can't wait for the next one :-). I don't even care that Dr. Doofenshmirtz isn't in it. My only question is how did Linda not find out about the merry-go-round? -Heinz84 06/24/10 9:01 PM Uhh, it's not an episode. It's a story. It's an AWESOMISTIC STORY! :D 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 20:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE this story! DG! You are such an AMAZING author! I expect to see some top selling books by your real name in the near future! KEEP WRITING GOOD STORIES! Ferb 00:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Bad day Wow! This is not a good day for her! And to think that it all just happened in lunch and second period! Verry interesting! Kaky Yay! Wow, you're updating! I'm so glad I looked at this again! It was great before, but I'm so happy you're updating-- I know it can be much better.